


Fattening Up for Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott moves in with Elliott, a baker, and starts to put on weight. Coincidence?





	Fattening Up for Christmas

It had been about four months since Scott had moved in with Elliott. Elliott ran a small bakery, and owned a two-bedroom flat above it. Recently, his roommate had moved out, and so Elliott had let it out. Scott had previously worked as an accountant for a small firm across town, but had recently been made redundant and had been evicted because he couldn’t pay his rent. His landlord had been kind enough to let him stay on a smaller fee until he found something else, and then he’d found Elliott. The interview was brief and positive – Elliott agreed to let him stay rent-free when Scott offered to take up the position of administrator for the bakery, a job which Elliott hated doing. Scott moved in, and things went well.  
Scott liked living with Elliott – he was quiet, but friendly, and the flat was always filled with amazing smells as Elliott practised his cooking on his time off, often getting Scott to test what he made. As Christmas approached, Scott noticed his clothes were getting a little tight. He concluded it must be the washing machine, so bought a different laundry liquid, and thought nothing more of it. They spent Christmas together – Scott was an only child, and his parents were abroad on a cruise. Elliott, for his part, felt bad that Scott was on his own, and he had come to like him, so spent Christmas Eve with his own family, and returned home for Christmas Day. He cooked a feast for them both, and they both ended up rather merry by the time they went to bed.  
Elliott habitually didn’t reopen the shop until January 2nd, using the time to practise his baking and develop new recipes. Scott had very little to do, so lounged about in his pyjamas and baggy shirts, taste-testing everything Elliott made. On New Year’s Eve, Scott decided he wanted to go out shopping in the afternoon (they were also spending the evening together). He went into the bathroom and stripped down so he could shower. Almost for the first time, he noticed that something was different. He gazed into the mirror for a while, then realised what it was and placed a hand on his stomach. He was fat, alarmingly so. How had that happened in just four months?! He turned to the side. Yep, definitely fat. He got into the shower, noticing how much of a squeeze it was to get through the door, dried himself and returned to his room to get dressed. He pulled on some underwear, and then his jeans. However, when he tried to do up the button, he found he had a problem. He couldn't. He zipped them first, and still failed. He started to panic, grabbing a t-shirt from a drawer and pulling it on. With a gasp, he found that he couldn’t get it to cover him. No matter how much he pulled, there were still nearly two inches of flab that were unconcealed by the shirt.  
“Elliott!” he yelled. His friend came bursting in.  
“What’s wrong?” he said, concerned.  
“Look at me!” he said through gritted teeth. Elliott did, feigning ignorance.  
“Did your clothes shrink?” he asked innocently.  
“No, idiot, I grew. All that cooking of yours, all that taste-testing – you’ve fattened me up!” When Elliott said nothing, Scott raged on. “What were you thinking? Were you planning to roast me and serve me up as a New Year’s Day lunch? You’ve fattened me like a pig!”  
“It becomes you very well,” Elliott said quietly.  
“How on earth am I – wait, what?”  
“You look good.” Scott stood in stunned silence for a moment, then lifted up the shirt to his chest.  
“Seriously? You think this – ” he shook his belly, “ – is attractive?” Elliott nodded, and moved closer.  
“I’ve always liked you, Scott,” he said, raising a hand and placing it on Scott’s belly. “And since you’ve been getting fatter, I’ve hardly been able to keep my hands off you. And you know what?” His hand traced the stretch marks which lined his sides. “I think you’re way too angry for someone who’s upset that they’ve put on weight.” Taking a deep breath, he kissed him. “Am I wrong?” Scott shook his head and kissed him again.  
“I’ve liked you for ages too,” he murmured. “But you said you’d had a girlfriend, so I assumed…”  
“I’m bisexual,” he grinned, and a look of comprehension crossed Scott’s face. “Now,” he said softly, “I’ve got some freshly-made brownies in the kitchen. How about you make yourself comfortable and I’ll go and get them?” Scott nodded, still trying to process what had just happened. Once Elliott was gone, he pulled off the too-small shirt and jeans, and flopped down on his bed. Elliott returned a minute later, and placed on the bedside table a plate of rich, dark chocolate brownies. He climbed on and sat next to Scott, who was reclined in a half-lying position with his hands on his belly. “You focus on eating,” Elliott said, “and I’ll keep you comfortable.” He pressed into Scott’s fat, kneading it with his fingers like bread dough. Scott delved into the brownies, giving out small moans at how good they were as he scoffed them down. Soon he felt full, and then Elliott took over, whispering words of encouragement in his ear as he fed him, telling him how fat he was going to get. Once the plate was empty, Scott let out a burp, and Elliott kissed him, grinning as he noticed that the experience had excited his new feedee.

They spent the evening feeding Scott and drinking, until Scott was very bloated, and they were both very drunk, but still in control. They got into the shower (with some difficulty as it was not massive) and made out, Elliott pressing his thin body into Scott’s big belly as they kissed. He reached down and took hold of Scott’s cock, pressing into his underbelly, pulled it down and let it go, so that it smacked his belly, letting out an incredible sound. He then knelt down and began to suck on it, his face pressing into the soft flab above it. Before too long, he felt Scott start to convulse, then tasted his sticky come in his mouth, spitting it down the drain. Elliott stood up, wiping his mouth, and kissed Scott with everything he had. They got out and returned to Scott’s bedroom, where Elliott slipped on a rubber, before straddling the fat young man in front of him.  
“Ready?” he murmured, and Scott nodded. With some effort he swung his legs up so they were resting on Elliott’s shoulders, then Elliott, having lubed up, slid his fingers inside Scott. He let out a cry, and Elliott paused. “Is this okay?” Panting, Scott nodded.  
“Just… never… done this before…” he gasped.  
“I’ll be gentle.” True to his word, he moved his fingers back and forth inside him until he saw that Scott was hardening up. Scott automatically gripped his cock, before letting it go again. Elliott removed his fingers, got on his knees and guided his own dick towards his anus, prising apart his cheeks and gently pushing it in. he began to thrust back and forth, Scott letting out little gasps with each push. Elliott became more confident, and his thrusts increased in strength, until finally he felt his balls tighten, and then he came into the rubber with a sigh of relief. Scott’s climax was far less controlled. He gritted his teeth and groaned as he felt it coming, already aching from having done it less than a quarter of an hour previously. It practically flew out of him, coating his belly before continuing to leak for almost a full minute after Elliott had pulled out and lay down beside him, kissing him on the cheek and rubbing his full belly.  
"You know what?" Elliott whispered, as his hands explored Scott's belly. "I think I'm going to enjoy making you fatter."  
"Me too," Scott replied sleepily.


End file.
